Rules
Welcome to the Total Drama Comeback Wiki, where you can find any information you seek on the most famous Total Drama Fanfictions in the world. We're small, but with your help, this wiki can grow until it rivals the official Total Drama wiki. Before you dive into editing, there are a few rules and guidelines which we expect to be followed. If you need any help, just contact wiki owners LonefireNinja, Per Ankh, or the Kobold Necromancer. One of us will respond to you as soon as we can! And remember: Have fun! Getting started First off, please create an account. If you already have one, then log in. (NOTE: All Admins are required to log in). And please be careful while editing. Sometimes, two people try to edit the same page at once. It's a mistake that's easy to make, but not as easy to fix. And it is reccomended that in your prefrences, you activate e-mail alerts, so that you can be informed of a message on your talk page when you're away. PLEASE NOTE: All editors are encouraged to read the Community messages. Often they include tips and occasionally news. Both of which will come in handy. Signing in is preferred because vandals have a tendancy to be anon. editors. How to write a page It's simple. To bold, italicize, or bolditalicize words in your article, do this: *' ' italics ' ' appears as italics. (2 apostrophes on either side without spaces) *' ' ' bold ' ' ' appears as bold. (3 apostrophes on either side without spaces) *' ' ' ' ' bolded italics ' ' ' ' ' appears as bolded italics. (5 apostrophes) You always have to bold the subject the first time you mention it in the article. For example: Harold is one of the original 22 contestants on Total Drama Comeback. To create a new line, as in: *'Boat driver': My job is to make sure you exit on this island, kid! Ezekiel: I'm not going, you take me back! Boat Driver: No! Ezekiel: Yes, eh! (screams as he is tossed out) you need to use a bit of code called break. (use < br > without spaces) Using the above example: "Boat driver: No!< br >'Ezekiel': Yes, eh!" without the spaces in < br > That type of format will be used mainly in the Quotes section on Episode pages. For more information, either ask one of the Admins, or refer to this tutorial. Please, when creating a new page, leave a message on Per Ankh's talk page. As a dedicated fan of TDC/B and owner of this wiki, he likes to be informed of all updates. Writing Style We'd like the wiki to resemble a more casual and relaxed, but still official, version of the Total Drama wiki. We want our editors to be relaxed, and edit whatever and whenever they choose. Total Drama Comeback was created and is read to the enjoyment of others. As such, we'd like this wiki to be edited in the same way; because we enjoy it. However, on episode pages, please get the sections right. A detailed Plot summary goes in the Plot section. Dramatic, funny, sad, or notable quotes go in the Quotes section. Interesting bits of trivia go in the Trivia section, such as how Animals Crossing was dedicated to Kobold's pet, who had died shortly before the chapter was published. Speculation is reserved for comment sections. Not on main pages. People, do not make massive changes to pages written. Updates fine, redoing a page to do it in your style isn't really necessary. Look, we've been experiencing a few problems with the Episode pages. Please, follow this format for them: At the top of the page, where the word Introduction is, there needs to be a brief summary of the episode in bold. After that is the Plot section. In this section, a detailed synopsis of the episode goes. Then, in Quotes and Trivia, one puts intresting quotes and trivia respectively in a bulleted list. At the moment, Returning Talents - Part 1 and Final Gauntlet are the best examples. One more thing: While we here like pages to be similar in style to the official Total Drama wiki, we would prefer a relaxed style on episode pages, such as the style used on Final Gauntlet's page. Stuff which isn't tolerated Various things are not permited here include: #Nothing that isn't from the show or anything that's innapropriate. If you have to ask us if it's okay, then it's not okay. Not actually punished, but a calm explanation of the error. #Please, not a lot of images from TDI, okay? You can add them if you want, just not a ton of 'em. Punishment: None. #No information about TDA or World Tour (TDI info is okay). Kobold and most, if not all, the Users here don't like these two seasons. Punishment: 2 hour banishment. #Sloppy page creation. will have their content replaced with proper content if the title is correct. If not, the page will be deleted. Punishment: 1 day banishment. #None of the censored or grosser images of characters (puking, farting, etc.) In other words, nothing above PG-13. This also goes for foul language! That means, no using cusswords, unless they're BLEEPed out. Punishment: banishment for three days and deletion of image. #Wrecking a user's profile page and talkpage is simply unacceptable. Punishment: 1 month ban. #Trolling, aka acting like Colin, is 1,000% unacceptable, and no, that's not a typo. Punishment: infinite ban. Category:Content